A la rencontre des cœurs
by Veggie Twilight
Summary: Bella est une louve depuis l'âge de 12 ans. A la suite d'un événement tragique, Bella quitte Forks pour retourner vivre auprès de sa mère à Phoenix. Cinq ans plus tard, elle retourne vivre dans cette bourgade pluvieuse auprès de sa meute et décide d'intégrer le lycée de Forks. Jacob décide de la suivre et d'une manière inattendue, Bella va s'imprégner d'Edward Cullen, un vampire.
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé plus complet : Isabella Swan est une louve depuis l'âge de douze ans. A la suite d'un événement tragique dont Jacob Black n'est pas entièrement irresponsable, Bella quitte Forks pour retourner vivre auprès de sa mère à Phoenix. Cinq ans plus tard, elle retourne vivre dans cette bourgade pluvieuse auprès de sa meute et décide d'intégrer le lycée de Forks plutôt que celui de la Réserve. Jacob décide de la suivre malgré la haine que la jeune fille lui voue et d'une manière qui est totalement inattendue pour elle, elle va s'imprégner d'un vampire, ennemi de sa condition, qui n'est autre que le beau et solitaire Edward Cullen.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je sors de l'aéroport de Port Angeles après avoir récupéré mes sacs et aussitôt, je sens mes muscles se détendre grâce au vent frais qui vient fouetter mon visage. Me retrouver ici à nouveau m'offre une impression étrange et je me revois cinq années plus tôt, à l'âge de treize ans, attendre la voiture de fonction de mon père, le shérif Charlie Swan, un éternel retardataire. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à lui et je secoue la tête pour ne plus y penser. En quittant Phoenix, je me suis promis de ne pas ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Je cherche du regard une pancarte à mon nom, mais ne la trouvant pas, je laisse échapper un soupire d'agacement. Ces taxis, toujours en retard, ça n'a pas changé. Je sens soudainement une main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

_ Lahote ? Je m'étonne.

Il me lance un grand sourire que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre. Bien que plusieurs années se soient écoulées depuis que je l'ai vu, je le trouve beaucoup plus grand et certainement plus musclés qu'autrefois. Paul est âgé de vingt-deux ans, tandis que j'en ai dix-huit depuis un mois. Ses cheveux bruns sont toujours aussi courts et son regard profond mais pourtant plein de tendresse. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme le grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui.

_ Salut Swan, je t'ai fait peur à ce que je vois, rit-il.

Je le prends dans mes bras, ravie de le revoir. Cela fait tellement de bien de pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras à nouveau et d'entendre sa voix autre que derrière un téléphone.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je lui demande ensuite après m'être décalée de ses bras puissants.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu allais rejoindre la Push toute seule alors que l'un d'entre nous pouvait venir te chercher ?

Je hausse les épaules. Prendre un taxi ne m'aurait aucunement dérangé, mais je suis ravie de le voir ici. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, qu'il s'empare de mes deux seuls sacs et qu'il commence à s'éloigner à grandes enjambées. Mais étant aussi rapide que lui, je suis à nouveau rapidement à sa hauteur.

_ Je pourrai très bien les porter moi-même, tu sais. Je te rappelle que j'ai autant de force que toi.

Il fixe mes bras puis les siens et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Le connaissant, je m'attends à une réplique de sa part qui ne tarde pas :

_ Tu fais peut-être partie de la meute comme moi, petite Swan, mais j'ai plus de muscle que toi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, alors que nous arrivons près d'une vieille Chevrolet d'un orange délavé que j'aurai pu reconnaître entre-milles, puisqu'il s'agit de celle de mon père. Lorsque j'ai quitté Forks précipitamment cinq années plus tôt, j'avais donné cette voiture à Paul. Je retournai à Phoenix et n'aurait pas pu l'emmener avec moi, d'autant plus qu'à l'époque je n'avais que treize ans. Revoir cette voiture me cause un pincement au cœur que je tente d'ignorer. Je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais j'avais imaginé qu'elle ne roulerait plus aujourd'hui et que par conséquent, il me serait impossible de la voir à nouveau.

_ Hey Swan, tout va bien ?

Je lève la tête en direction de Paul et je lui souris pour le rassurer. Je ne suis pas dû genre à me plaindre et je n'aime pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi.

_ Je pensais seulement ne jamais la revoir, mais je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas.

_ Jacob a pas mal bossé dessus pour qu'elle soit en état de rouler. D'ailleurs, il voulait venir te chercher lui-même, mais Billy avait besoin de lui et Sam pensait de toute façon que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, alors je me suis proposé. Tu veux la conduire, maintenant que tu as ton permis ?

Je suis contente que ce ne soit pas Jacob qui soit venu me chercher. Depuis que j'ai quitté Forks, il est le seul a qui je n'ai pas parler. Les premiers mois, il a essayé de prendre contact avec moi, mais je ne lui ai jamais répondu. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé par sa faute. Paul place mes sacs sur le plateau, à l'arrière du véhicule.

_ Je… je vais m'installer côté passager pour le moment.

_ Comme tu voudras !

Il prend place derrière le volant et je contourne la voiture pour prendre place à l'intérieur. Mon frère de cœur met le moteur en route et commence à s'engager sur la route, non sans avant avoir jurer sur un homme qui n'a pas voulu le laisser passer.

_ Sam avait raison.

_ A propos de quoi ? Que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée que Jacob vienne ? En effet.

Il secoue le tête négativement.

_ Non, je n'aurai pas dû venir avec la voiture de ton père. Je suis désolé.

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes, cherchant mes mots. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi-même. J'admets que la revoir me transporte dans mes souvenirs, mais cela me fait du bien également de voir quelque chose de familier.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être, elle est à toi et c'est… c'est du passé maintenant.

_ Au sujet de Jacob, enchaîne-t-il, voyant que je ne veux pas m'attarder sur le sujet. Il s'en veux encore énormément, tu sais. Il redoute même ton arrivé, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait venir te chercher. Il a pensé que s'il te voyait le plus tôt possible et seul, il serait plus facile pour que vous discutiez.

_ Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je pense qu'en ignorant ses multiples messages et appels, j'ai été suffisamment claire, non ?

Il reste silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la route devant lui. Je regarde encore un peu son visage et remarque une ride au coin de son œil et une cicatrice au coin de sa bouche. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé, parce qu'il ne m'en a jamais parlé au téléphone et que celle-ci ne semble pas récente. Je m'apprête à le questionner, alors qu'il me répond finalement :

_ Il est têtu et tu l'es tout autant. Quant on y réfléchit bien, vous avez à peu près le même caractère, c'est normal que vous ne vous entendiez pas tout les deux.

Il n'a pas tord sur ce point ; niveau caractère, on se ressemble plus que ce que je veux l'admettre. Les deux seules différences notables sont qu'il s'emporte rapidement et n'hésite pas à être franc, opposable à moi qui préfère le calme et tout garder enfoui au fond de moi.

Le reste du trajet se passe calmement. Paul me questionne sur ces cinq dernières années aux côtés de ma mère Renée et de mon beau-père Phil et la raison de ma venue à Forks que je n'ai donné à personne. Je prétexte que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant, ayant trop honte que ma mère m'est jeté dehors à cause d'une bêtise de ma part. Il s'agit d'une partie de ma vie que je préfère oublier, comme tant de chose à vrai dire. Je lui en suis intérieurement reconnaissante car il n'insiste pas, c'est une partie de sa personnalité que j'aime beaucoup parce que Paul a toujours été comme ça, attendant que la personne se confie plutôt que de la brusquer.

On dépasse le panneau de la ville indiquant que l'on vient d'arriver à Forks. Je sais alors que la Push n'est plus très loin. D'après mes quelques souvenirs, rien ne semble avoir changé. Le supermarché sur ma droite est toujours le même, le restaurant auquel Charlie et moi avions l'habitude d'aller chaque samedi midi est toujours ouvert sur notre gauche et bondé de monde. Je me revois avec mon père, assis tout deux contre la fenêtre, dégustant notre salade et notre hamburger tout en riant de ma maladresse ou en discutant de base-ball, son sport préféré dont je n'ai jamais rien comprit des règles, malgré le nombre de fois incalculable auquel il a tenté de me faire comprendre, en vain. Paul me regarde et je lui lance un sourire.

_ Des souvenirs, rien de plus.

Je me sens obligé de me justifier pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Lui, Sam notre Alpha, et Embry, sont les plus protecteurs que je connaisse.

_ Si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis là, Bella.

_ Merci.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je peux apercevoir la Push se dessiner au loin. La plage est déserte et les vagues sont nombreuses, comme dans mes souvenirs d'enfance. On passe à côté du petit parking de pierre et je me promets d'y aller plus tard dans la journée avec Emily, ma meilleure amie mais aussi une cousine éloignée de Paul et la femme de Sam. Rapidement, on arrive à la Réserve, j'aperçois les maison rouge du camp, alignées les unes après les autres. Le plus grande de toutes, au centre, s'avère être celle exclusivement pour notre meute, l'endroit où nous avons l'habitude de nous réunir ensemble, à l'abri des oreilles des autres habitants de la Réserve qui ne sont pas des loups-garous. Paul gare la voiture devant cette maison et je quitte l'habitacle de la voiture en même temps que lui, après qu'il est éteint le moteur. Je me saisi de mes deux sacs avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même et je lui tire la langue en voyant sa tête.

_ Soit le plus rapide la prochaine fois, Lahote. Il me semble que je te disais déjà ça lorsque j'avais treize ans !

Il éclate de rire puis passe à côté de moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Son rire redouble en m'entendant râler.

_ Aller vient, les autres nous attendent à l'intérieur.

Il passe devant moi, monte les deux marches du perron et m'ouvre la porte en faisant une légère révérence.

_ Si Mademoiselle Swan veux bien se donner la peine d'entrer.

Je rigole en entrant dans la maison. La meute n'est pas au complet, seul Sam, Jared et Embry sont présents. Je remarque la présence de Leah qui est la première à me remarquer et qui me foudroie du regard. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait ici, puisque à ma connaissance, elle ne s'est pas encore transformée.

_ Salut salut ! S'exclame Paul en entrant à son tour.

Les garçons portent leur attention sur moi et je me sens rougir, n'ayant jamais aimé être l'objet de tous les regards. Sam n'hésite pas à me prendre dans ses bras. Depuis ce fameux jour qui à causé mon départ de Forks, il est celui qui s'apparente pour moi le plus à un père.

_ Bella, souffle-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

_ Toi aussi, Sam. Je ne partirais plus, c'est promit.

Sa prise se fait plus importante autour de mon corps.

_ Je l'espère bien !

Il finit par me lâcher en souriant et c'est au tour d'Embry de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Bellou est de retour !

Je me décale de lui avec un air faussement énervée.

_ Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !

Il éclate de rire avant d'aller chercher un muffin au centre de la table. Une assiette est pleine de pâtisserie et je sais déjà qui en est l'auteur : ma petite Emily. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Elle ne va certainement pas tarder. Jared hoche simplement la tête en souriant. Tout d'eux n'avions jamais été très proche, même si nous nous respectons mutuellement.

_ Tu fais donc partie de la meute ? Je demande finalement en me tournant vers Leah.

Son regard devient noire. Elle semble m'en vouloir pour une chose qui m'échappe totalement.

_ Leah, gronde Sam. Tu avais promis.

Elle se lève de sa chaise, droite comme un pique, en fixant Sam quelques secondes avant de me fusiller du regard à nouveau.

_ Désolé, Sam, mais je ne peux pas.

Elle quitte la maison d'un pas rapide et je me tourne vers les garçons pour avoir une explication sur son comportement. Embry prend un second muffin et Paul l'imite, tandis que Jared reste silencieux. Je me tourne alors vers Sam, qui je le sais, ne me cachera rien.

_ Elle pense s'être imprégnée de Jacob, commence notre chef.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport avec moi. L'imprégnation est une chose qu'un loup n'est pas capable de contrôler. Soudainement, sans ne savoir pourquoi, on fini un jour par s'imprégner d'une personne, et alors notre cœur lui sera voué éternellement sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire, que ce soit réciproque ou non. L'imprégnation peux aussi bien avoir lieu lors d'un premier regard que lors d'un événement marquant.

_ Mais Jacob ne s'est pas imprégné d'elle et elle pense que c'est de ta faute, enchaîne-t-il.

_ De ma faute ? C'est la meilleure ! Ça fait cinq ans que je n'ai pas parlé a Jacob, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pense ça. Je le déteste et je pense que ça sera toujours ainsi.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer la raison de ma haine envers Jacob Black, le second de Sam. Tout le monde est au courant de toute manière.

_ Justement, Jacob a été très… perturbé après cette histoire il y a cinq ans et il a cherché à rester en contact avec toi pendant des mois, sans succès. Cela l'a un peu détruit, éloigné de nous un certain temps et maintenant qu'il va mieux, tu es là à nouveau. Elle pense que Jacob pourrait s'imprégner de toi, un jour. Leah te perçoit donc comme une possible rivale.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_ C'est totalement ridicule, j'ignore où elle va chercher ça. Mais depuis quand est-elle transformée ?

Il est possible pour un Quileute de se transformer que lorsque des vampires sont proches de leur secteur.

_ Depuis que des vampires sont revenus en ville, le mois dernier, pour la rentrée scolaire.

_ Nous les connaissons ?

_ Il s'agit de la famille Cullen, répond Jared à la place de Sam.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit début vous a plu ! C'est la première fiction que j'écris avec les loups-garous de notre Saga adorée donc j'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plaira. Je précise que les Cullen seront autant présent que les Quileute, puisque je suis une Team Edward initialement et que je pense que je peux même dire Team Cullen ! Aha et vous ? N'hésitez pas à me me donner votre avis, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue.**

 **A très vite !**

 **Veggie Twilight.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Guest chapter 1 . Apr 16

Une bonne idée intéressante

 **Merci à toi d'avoir prit le temps de me lire. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, en espérant que ce second chapitre t'emballe également :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Sam me demande de m'asseoir avant de tout me raconter sur cette famille dont le nom m'évoque un souvenir lointain, probablement dans les légendes Quileutes que j'ai entendu étant encore qu'une enfant. Je prends place sur le petit canapé gris et Paul s'installe sur ma gauche, son muffin presque terminé à la main.

_ Les Cullen sont une famille composée de sept vampires. Ce sont des buveurs de sang avec qui nos ancêtres ont décidé d'un traité de paix. Nous avons la Réserve ainsi que la Push, nous leur laissons la seconde partie de la forêt en échange. Lorsqu'ils sont à Forks, nous les Quileutes, évitons de traîner en ville parce que notre entente n'est tout de même pas des meilleures, n'oublions pas que les vampires sont nos pires ennemis, me raconte Sam.

_ Mais cela ne va pas poser problème pour les humains de la ville ?

_ Ils se considèrent comme étant « végétarien », c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal, mais nous ne sommes tout de même pas à l'abri qu'il puisse mordre un jour un humain, malgré qu'en un siècle, ceci n'est jamais arrivé, poursuit Paul.

_ Je me souviens que Billy en parlait dans les légendes.

_ C'est exact, approuve Sam. L'un d'eux, Carlisle, est médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Cela me coûte de le dire, mais c'est un vampire respectable avec la plus grande maîtrise du sang que je connaisse. C'est un homme posé en qui je pense, nous pouvons avoir confiance.

Mais visiblement, Jared n'est pas du même avis, puisqu'un léger grognement s'échappe de sa bouche et Embry lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Il reste un vampire, Sam, lance durement Jared. Ne me dit pas que tu serais prêt à l'appeler si nécessaire.

_ Là n'est pas la question, renchérit du même ton notre Alpha. J'explique seulement à Bella qui ils sont vraiment. Malgré leur nature et la nôtre, n'oublions pas que nous n'avons jamais eu de problème avec eux, autant être clair que nous ne devons pas merder de notre côtés non plus.

Je suis d'accord, cela semble logique. Mais je connais suffisamment Jared pour savoir qu'il n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à chercher la moindre faille pour que le traité s'estompe pour qu'il puisse se battre librement avec ces vampires. Il a toujours été très bagarreur et impulsif, d'après mes souvenirs du moins, et les quelques dires que j'ai pu avoir vent lorsque j'ai eu certains membres au téléphone, lorsque j'étais encore à Phoenix.

_ Cinq d'entre eux se trouvent au lycée de Forks, m'apprend Embry pour dissiper le silence qui vient de s'installer. Heureusement que nous avons un lycée à la Réserve parce que l'odeur de cadavre qu'il dégage est insupportable.

Je me souviens de ça : pour un loup-garou, les vampires possèdent la puanteur de la mort, au contraire que nous pour eux, nous sentons le chien mouillé. Il s'agit d'une comparaison faîte par Seth, un jeune indien qui avait dix ans lorsque je suis partie. Il est également le frère de Leah mais son caractère, s'il est toujours différent, est le parfait opposé à celui de sa sœur. A présent, Seth a quinze ans et doit avoir bien changé. Les garçons Quileute sont ceux qui se métamorphosent le plus rapidement contrairement aux filles.

_ Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, je pense tout haut. Je pense intégrer le lycée de la ville.

Mais aucun d'eux n'a le temps de me répondre, parce que la porte s'ouvre sur Jacob. Je sens les regards se poser à tour de rôle sur nous deux alors que je le fixe sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux de sa personne. Deux années nous séparent, pourtant, il semble plus âgé que moi alors qu'il est le plus jeune de nous deux. Ses cheveux sont longs et lui arrive presque au milieu du dos. Il paraît avoir prit au moins une tête de plus que moi. Mais je ne suis pas étonnée, comme je le pensais tout à l'heure, les garçons Quileute grandissent à une telle vitesse que cela en est étonnant. Son t-shirt sans manche me laisse voir ses bras, je remarque alors qu'il ne s'est pas encore transformé puisqu'il n'a pas le tatouage de la meute. La surprise ayant défait ses traits, son visage se renferme et se durcit.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas intégrer le bahut de la ville alors que tu peux être avec nous tous ici.

Sa voix est équivalente à l'expression de son visage et sonne comme un ordre. J'ignore pour qui il se prend et je serre les poings pour tenter de contenir ma colère. Paul dépose sa main sur mon bras. Je lui jette un regard et ses yeux m'implore de rester calme.

_ Jacob, ne commence pas, le prévint Sam. Nous en avons parler ce matin.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour rejoindre le lycée de Forks plutôt que celui de la Push. Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.

Un sourire moqueur étire ses lèvres.

_ Tu ne tiendras même pas trois jours avec ces buveurs de sang dans les parages.

_ Ou peut-être que ce sera eux et on sera tranquille, les nôtres arrêterons de se transformer, ricane Embry.

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais Sam me devance.

_ Il est vrai que tu serais mieux au lycée de la Réserve, Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est le moindre conflit entre eux et toi.

_ Comme-ci j'étais une source à problème, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Aujourd'hui, je sais me contrôler, Sam. Et plus je resterai éloignée de lui et mieux ce sera.

_ Espèce de… commence Jacob.

_ Vous deux, ça suffit, hurle Sam, les poings serrés. Vous avez des différents, je peux comprendre ça, mais de là à ne plus savoir vous comportez est inadmissible ! Bella, tu iras au lycée de la Réserve avec les autres, un point c'est tout. Tu fais partie de la meute, tu es une Quileute, tu ne peux pas passer outre tes obligations.

Je regarde Sam comme interdite à la suite de ses paroles. Je sais qu'il est l'Alpha et que je lui dois toute l'obéissance nécessaire, mais au vu de ma longue absence parmi eux, son influence sur moi semble comme s'être presque dissiper. Je ne pensais pas cela possible.

_ Charlie aurait voulu que j'aille au lycée de la ville, je réponds durement. Alors je vais honorer sa mémoire en le faisant.

_ Et en plus ça conteste l'ordre de son Alpha, pouffe Jacob. Tu es encore plus pathétique que dans mes souvenirs.

_ Pauvre imbécile, tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Tu as été blessé que je refuse de te parler durant toutes ces années ? J'en suis satisfaite, parce que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas ce que tu viens faire ici alors que tu n'es pas encore des nôtres.

Ma voix est dure et froide, j'ai même un peu de mal à me reconnaître, mais Jacob m'agace au plus au point. Je jette un regard en direction de Sam, son visage n'exprime aucune expression. Je me demande bien à quoi il pense en ce moment.

_ Bien, fini par dire Sam. Tu iras au lycée de Forks si c'est ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux aucune altercation avec l'un des Cullen, sinon tu viendras dans celui de la Réserve, c'est d'accord ?

Heureuse, je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me serre contre lui à son tour, mais je perçois une légère résistance. Je me recule en fronçant les sourcils, comprenant qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

_ A quelle condition ?

_ Que Jacob vienne avec toi.

_ Quoi ?!

Jacob et moi parlons en même temps, plus que surpris par cette annonce qui me donne l'effet d'une douche froide. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien traverser l'esprit de Sam pour vouloir faire ça ?

_ Je comprends qu'avec ce qu'il s'est produit il y a cinq ans, vous éprouviez des différents l'un envers l'autre, mais pour la bonne cohésion de la meute, il faut que vous apaisiez les choses entre-vous. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est en vous inscrivant dans le même lycée.

_ Ça ne marchera jamais, j'entends Embry murmurer à Jared.

_ Désolé Sam, tu sais que je te respecte, mais cette fois-ci, je ne comprends vraiment pas ton raisonnement. Au contraire, plus nous sommes éloignés et moins d'histoire il y aura.

_ Ça me coûte de le dire, mais elle a raison, renchérit Jacob. Je suis très bien à la Réserve moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais payer pour son caprice d'intégrer le lycée de la ville.

De rage, je m'apprête à lui sauter dessus, mais Sam m'arrête en me retenant par le bras.

_ C'est triste, mais dans cette histoire, vous êtes tout deux responsables. Bella veux honorer la mémoire de Charlie, il faut l'accepter. Et toi Jacob, je veux que tu ailles avec elle pour que vous consolidiez vos liens. Je ne vous demande pas d'être proche comme vous l'étiez autrefois, j'imagine bien que ce serait trop demandé, mais au moins pour le bien de toute la meute, que vous parveniez enfin à discuter.

Je soupire et quitte la maison pour m'éviter de prononcer des paroles que je vais regretter ensuite, je me connais. Je m'engouffre rapidement dans la forêt qui borde la maison pour rejoindre le petit Café d'Emily. J'ai besoin de la revoir et de lui parler de cette histoire. Peut-être qu'elle pourra résonner son mari et son idée parfaitement ridicule.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la petite bâtisse en bois, la porte est ouverte et je vois un adolescent sortir. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de son identité.

_ Seth ! Je m'exclame, heureuse de le revoir.

Je parcours la faible distance qui nous sépare et il me lance un grand sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Bella, je suis content de te revoir, ça fait tellement longtemps !

_ Moi aussi, Seth ! Dit donc, tu as drôlement changé !

Je m'écarte de lui pour mieux le regarder. Il a énormément grandit et il fait la même hauteur que moi. Ses cheveux sont courts, ses traits fins. Du haut de ses quinze ans, je remarque qu'il a toujours un léger visage enfantin et joueur, comme dans mes souvenirs. Portant un haut sans manche, similaire à celui de Jacob plus tôt, je regarde ses bras à la recherche du tatouage de la meute, mais je suis contente de voir qu'il n'en possède pas, signifiant qu'il ne sait pas encore transformé. C'est mieux ainsi, à quinze ans, il vaut mieux profiter d'être humain à part entière.

_ Je dois retrouver Jake, dit-il. Tu sais où il est ?

_ Ouais, dans le QG.

_ Merci !

Il s'éclipse en courant, tandis que je rentre doucement dans le petit Café. L'endroit est totalement vide.

_ Emily ?

L'intérieur est pratiquement intact à mes souvenirs. Ce sont les mêmes chaises et tables vieillottes, à l'exception qu'il y en a deux de plus dans le fond de la petite salle. L'endroit sens bon, un mélange de caféine et de fleurs des bois. Ça, c'est nouveau par contre.

_ Bella ?

Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche pour apercevoir Emily. Ses yeux sont embrumées de larmes et elle accourt vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi, heureuse de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Sa présence m'a tellement manqué, plus que ce que j'aurai pu admettre. Nous avons bien sûr parlée presque chaque jour par téléphone, mais ce n'est vraiment pas pareil.

_ Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, murmure-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi Em, ça fait du bien de te revoir.

On fini par se séparer au bout de plusieurs minutes. Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues pour me détailler. Emily est un peu comme la maman de nous tous même si elle n'a que vingt-huit ans, parce qu'elle est la femme de Sam, notre Alpha. Elle est toujours présente pour nous et elle est constamment à l'écoute de nos moindres problèmes. Elle adore cuisiner pour le plus grand plaisir des garçons.

_ Tu as tellement changée, tu es devenue une jolie jeune fille.

Je me sens rougir face à son compliment ce qui la fait rire.

_ Tu es toujours aussi belle, je lui réponds.

Mon regard s'attarde sur sa cicatrice qui peint tout le côté droit de son visage. Elle représente une griffure de loup, faîte par Sam lorsqu'il s'est transformée trop près d'elle. C'était il y a trois ans, je me souviens de l'appelle de Paul, m'apprenant que Emily était gravement blessée au visage. Même si elle allait s'en sortir, j'avais voulu aller la voir, mais c'était sans compter le refus catégorique de ma mère.

_ J'aurai aimé être présente.

Je sais qu'elle le sait, nous en avons déjà discuter au téléphone, mais la voir de près avec cette marque profonde au visage me rappelle que je n'étais pas à ses côtés pour elle ce jour-là.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en rabattant ses cheveux sur son visage. Je sais que tu étais présente par la pensée, c'est amplement suffisant. Et si on allait marcher un moment ?

Elle me sourit et j'accepte avec plaisir. Elle ferme la porte à clef et on commence à marcher, empruntant le chemin opposé à celui du camp. Je me souviens que nous empruntions toujours le chemin derrière le Café pour rejoindre la plage de la Push parce qu'il s'agit d'un raccourci.

_ Alors Bella, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu es revenue ici ? Pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te revoir, au contraire, mais personne ne revient dans sa ville natale après cinq ans sans aucune raison, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je baisse instinctivement la tête. Je sais que je peux tout dire à Emily, mais je ne me sens pas prête à le dire tout haut. Étrangement, la réalité me semblera plus réelle qu'elle ne l'est déjà et je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, pas tout de suite du moins, même si je sais que je vais devoir mis confrontée tôt ou tard.

_ Renée m'a mise dehors à cause d'une connerie de ma part. Je ne savais pas où aller, alors j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de revenir auprès des miens.

_ Elle t'a mise dehors ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a pu te faire ça ?! S'exclame Emily. Sincèrement, je sais que c'est ta mère, mais elle a été vraiment idiote sur ce coup-là, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tu es sa fille !

Je hoche la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la défendre tout de même :

_ C'est déjà difficile de savoir que sa fille est une louve, alors…

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport, me répond ma meilleure amie après avoir comprit que je ne finirai pas ma phrase.

Renée a quitté mon père lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson. Elle venait d'apprendre que mon paternel était un loup-garou et pour ma sécurité, mais également ne supportant pas qu'il lui est caché sa véritable nature pendant tant d'années, elle préféra le quitter, m'emmenant avec elle à Phoenix. A l'âge de douze ans, j'ai voulu vivre auprès de mon père pour apprendre à le connaître. Renée a été très réticente à cela, mais son nouveau mari, Phil, m'a aidé en disant que Charlie est mon père et qu'il est en droit de me connaître aussi. Un an après mon arrivée à Forks, je me suis transformée en louve, moi, Isabella Marie Swan, à l'âge de treize ans, étant la plus jeune de la meute.

_ Bella, tu m'entends ?

Je sursaute en tournant la tête vers Emily.

_ Désolé, tu disais ? J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Rien d'important, sourit-elle. A quoi tu pensais ?

_ Au jour de ma première transformation.

Ce fut l'un des pires jours de toute mon existence. Lorsque tu te transformes pour la première fois, la douleur est plus intense. Et puis, par la force de l'habitude, chacune des transformations est moins douloureuses avec le temps. Je me souviens que j'étais à la Réserve, jouant avec Jacob, mon meilleur ami de l'époque. Il m'a demandé si je voulais jouer dans la forêt, invisible des autres pour que l'on soit tranquille. J'ai accepté, heureuse. Durant notre chemin, nous avons croisé un vampire aux cheveux blancs comme neige et aux yeux rouges. Elle était de loin la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vu. C'était une femme. Elle nous a simplement sourit, une esquisse à la fois douce et tendre, avant de disparaître à vitesse vampirique. Je ne l'ai plus revu ensuite et encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi elle ne nous a pas tué. Nous étions deux enfants, ayant treize et onze ans, encore incapable de se transformer. Nous n'avions aucune défense à notre disposition. Ensuite, Jacob et moi avons joué durant une bonne demie-heure et c'est lors du retour que je me suis effondrée au sol, les membres tremblants et des sueurs froides recouvrant mon visage. La Réserve était à quelques mètres de là. Jake était très paniqué et ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis, soudainement, il est parti, m'abandonnant, me laissant toute seule face à ma souffrance. Je hurlais, mes os se brisaient un à un pour accueillir ma nouvelle apparence. Puis Sam est arrivé en présence de mon père et de Billy, le père de Jacob. Le reste, tout est un peu flou, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi parce que la douleur que je ressentais était si douloureuse qu'il me semble que la mort aurait été amplement préférable.

_ Je me souviens quand Sam t'a ramené à la maison. Tout le monde était en panique !

A l'époque, Emily avait vingt-trois ans. Elle n'était pas encore mariée à Sam, seulement fiancée.

_ Je regrette ce jour, j'admets la voix basse. J'ai dû m'éloigner de Jacob quelques mois, le temps de m'habituer à ma nouvelle condition. Notre relation en a été fragilisée, pour ne plus jamais être comme avant. Faire partie à part entière de la meute, devenir une louve… certains garçons de la Réserve n'attendent que ça, que leur tour arrive un jour mais… pour ma part, ça m'a gâché la vie et pas seulement parce que Jacob et moi ne pouvons plus nous voir.

Emily place un bras autour de mes épaules. Elle reste silencieuse, me souriant simplement lorsque notre regard se croise. Je prends une profonde inspiration lorsqu'on arrive sur la plage de la Push et aussitôt, l'odeur de la mer et du sable viennent chatouiller mes narines. Mon cœur est lourd, porteur de blessures si fragiles et douloureuses qui peinent à guérir que la senteur de ce lieu aide à m'apaiser quelque peu.

_ Tu verras, commence Emily quand on s'assoit sur le sable. Tout finira par s'arranger.

_ Ça fait cinq ans, Em. Et j'ai toujours aussi mal.

Il est inutile de préciser que l'on parle de mon père. C'est la perte la plus importante de mon cœur, celle que je regrette le plus.

_ Je ne te promets pas que tu ne ressentiras plus rien un jour, mais ça finira pas s'estomper un peu, même si ça prend du temps. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais… si tu parlais avec Jacob, peut-être que ton deuil serait plus facile.

_ Emily je…

Elle dépose l'une de ses mains sur mon genoux droit qui est proche de ma poitrine.

_ Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Je hoche la tête. Je la connais, elle va essayer de me convaincre d'écouter Jacob. Tout le monde ne cesse de me dire ça, mais personne ne comprends que je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me parler, voir de m'adresser de potentielles excuses.

_ Quand tu as quitté Forks, Jacob à passé des mois à t'envoyer des messages et à te téléphoner. Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse de ta part, il en a été dévasté et cela l'a conduit à s'éloigner un peu de nous tous. Et puis, un après-midi, il est venu me voir. Il avait une feuille noircit par l'écriture et m'a demandé si la lettre convenait suffisamment en termes d'explications et d'excuses, puis nous te l'avons envoyé.

_ Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre, dis-je confuse.

_ Tu n'as pas déménagée entre-temps ?

_ Non, c'est encore la maison de mon enfance.

Je fronce les sourcils, avant de penser que Renée aurait peut-être pu me cacher l'existence de cette lettre.

_ Renée à dû me la dissimuler… elle voulait m'empêcher d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul contact avec l'un d'entre-vous. Je devais constamment me cacher pour vous parler.

_ Quelle garce, soupire Emily. Mais tu l'aurais lu, sinon ?

C'est une bonne question. J'ai effacé chacun des messages qu'il a pu m'envoyer sans prendre la peine de les lire et j'ai effacé tous ses messages vocaux sans en écouter un seul, parce que je me connais, il m'arrive de pardonner facilement et refuser de l'écouter est pour moi le seul moyen d'être certaine que je ne lui parlerai plus.

_ Je ne pense pas. Que ce soit une lettre, un message ou un appel, tu m'expliques la différence ?

Le soleil commence à se coucher et le vent à se lever. Mais pour moi qui suis une Quileute, je ne ressens aucune fraîcheur, au contraire de Emily qui est une simple humaine. Je la vois frissonner.

_ On rentre ?

_ Je ne suis pas contre, sourit-elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce second chapitre ! Dans le suivant, les Cullen seront enfin présent, avec peut-être le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux. Vous avez une préférence ?**

 **La suite arrivera samedi après-midi ou le lendemain :)**

 **Belle fin de semaine :)**

 **Veggie Twilight.**


End file.
